justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Better When I’m Dancin’
"Better When I'm Dancin'" by Meghan Trainor is featured on Just Dance 2016 as a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive.https://instagram.com/p/86QJLJNz4c/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atHMUpN4m4E Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with turquoise hair with a yellow hairband who is wearing a layered dress with red, pink, and mango layers with what appears to be a turquoise belt in the middle of the dress. She is also wearing high heeled shoes with bows on the ankles, and a red feather bracelet on her wrist. Background The background is a tropical rainforest with animals with a kaleidoscope effect. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your hips and shake them along with your shoulders. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms slightly forwards and backwards, and then lower them. Gold Move 4: Open your arms in a quarter-circle. Better when im dancing jdu gm tba.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 better when im dancin gm3.png|Gold Move 3 better when im dancin gm4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests Better When I'm Dancin' appears in the following Dance Quests: * Castle Trivia * This is the second song by Meghan Trainor in the series, after All About That Bass. * With an October 2, 2015 release, this is the latest known release in Just Dance Unlimited. * This song is from the film . * When the preview was first uploaded, there was a very loud static sound when the preview ended. The video was later re-uploaded with the static sound fixed. ** Also, when the video was uploaded, Just Dance published a thumbnail for it, but the thumbnail didn't include the Just Dance Unlimited logo; instead, it included the Just Dance 2016 logo. The thumbnail was later updated so that it includes the logo for Just Dance Unlimited. *** Additionally, there was an annotation that reads "Available now for all consoles!". This was, however, later removed. * This is the fourteenth routine in the main series to have a tropical background. * The routine uses moves similar to ones in Birthday, Starships, and Heartbeat Song.[[:File:bb1.png|Move recycled from Birthday.]][[:File:bs1.jpg|Move recycled from Starships.]][[:File:bh1.jpg|Move recycled from Heartbeat Song.]] *A lot of aspects in the routine are taken from Birthday. For example, the background has a lot of kaleidoscopic features such as the dancer showing up dancing in a different color scheme, and certain objects appearing mirrored to each other. This routine recycles some moves from Birthday's routine, and even the coach's dress has some features that are found in the Birthday dress. *Sometimes, the coach's glove will glitch from lime green to red when she touches her dress. *When the song was first released on Just Dance Unlimited, the artist's name is misspelled as "Megan 'Trainor" instead of "'Meghan '''Trainor". **Additionally, the song appeared as "Better When I'm '''Dancing" instead of "Better When I'm Dancin'" Gallery Ffffff.PNG|Confirmation on Instagramhttps://instagram.com/p/86QJLJNz4c/ beyyerpngcoach.png|Coach betterwhen'imavatar.png|Avatar bh1.jpg|Move recycled from Heartbeat Song Videos Meghan Trainor - Better When I'm Dancin' Better When I'm Dancin' - Meghan Trainor - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Article stubs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Recycled elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Aurélie Sériné